Studies will be continued toward the completion of efficient synthetic routes to the trichothecins such as anguidine and verrucarol, as well as acyl-tetramic acids such as tirandamycin. The latter synthetic route will be modified so as to permit preparation of the related antitumor substance streptolydigan. In new studies to be initiated in the coming grant period, a synthetic approach to the complex aglycone tetronolide common to the tetracarcins a new class of antitumor compounds will be initiated. These studies also involve development of several new synthetic methods.